Not By Much (but that is the first step)
by reauvafs
Summary: [The Prison Boys] Kenyataan dibalik penjara 12 lantai itu memang sudah berakhir, tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka korban terparah belum juga usai. Tapi Mitsuru yakin, yakin sekali, mereka pasti bisa melangkah maju. Karena Naoya adalah pilar mereka.


Title: Not by Much (but that is the first step)

Game: The Prison Boys (Kangoku Shounen; Kangoku Boys)

Character(s): Mitsuru F, Nagi S, Tetsu A, Yamato K

Genre: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Belong to SEEC/ESC-APEE

Summary: Kenyataan dibalik penjara 12 lantai itu memang sudah berakhir, tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka korban terparah belum juga usai. Tapi Mitsuru yakin, yakin sekali, mereka pasti bisa melangkah maju. Karena Naoya adalah pilar mereka.

* * *

Author's Note: Gak suka sebenernya main gem di hp (mindsetnya kalo maen gem di komp!1!1!) eh ternyata nemu gem yang bikin kepincut. Iya ini, prison boys. Mystery-escape game itu udah satu paket kesukaan banget ditambah ada VNnya juga.. Kelar hidup saya. Ada banyak pilihan ending, dan saya bener-bener suka sama semua alternate endingnya.

Karakternya likable semua, dan tipe-tipe dark themed gini emang bakalan narik saya. Cerita-cerita tambahannya juga bikin makin tjinta (yang Nagi sama Mitsuru itu debes bgt. Tetsu sama Yamato juga. Ah yang Saizo! Yang Kyouji juga, Chiyo juga. Naoya sama Kongou juga! Semuanya itu ya) dan akhirnya kepengen bikin ff di selang waktu antara The Prison Boys ending sama penutup.

Dan karakter favoritku itu Yamato! Yha soft spot bgt deh sama karakter stoic-asshole! Tapi mana tahan buat gak bikin Mitsuru? Kasian dia dizholimi mulu di gamenya.

Beneran deh, mereka lovable banget. Nakama powernya samar-samar tapi justru itu yang diusung jadi tema di game ini. _Shipable juga._

* * *

Sebuah surat datang ditunjukkan untuk Mitsuru. Tetsu mengajak Nagi dan dirinya untuk mengunjungi Yamato. Menara Asakusa memang sudah menjadi abu, namun TOKKOH masih ada untuk membangun yang baru. Sempat terpikir dalam benak Mitsuru akan penolakan dari anak berambut hijau yang sekarang satu-satunya yang masih menjadi polisi TOKKOH, tapi ternyata Yamato mengiyakannya—bahkan ia pula yang menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu.

Sekarang ia menunggu kedatangan dua juniornya di dekat kuil Sensou-ji. Aneh, Mitsuru merasa janggal pada dirinya sendiri. Menunggu bukanlah pekerjaan rutin yang dilakukan olehnya. Biasanya Nagi-lah yang datang pertama saat mereka berdua mendapat tugas untuk menginterogasi orang, tapi kini ia yang berdiri, menunggu Nagi dan Tetsu yang mungkin datang dengan penampilan berbeda.

Danau Hyoutan yang berada di sebelah kuil memberikan kesan sejuk, mengingatkan saat-saat dirinya membasahi kuil yang sudah setengah terbakar setahun lalu. Pohon Ginko besar di tengah-tengahnya juga membuatnya tidak merasa panas sama sekali. Tapi jelas ia merasa begini sejuk, sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur.

Saat derap langkah seseorang mendekatinya disertai dengan suara khas kekanakan, Mitsuru tahu betul bahwa Nagi dan Tetsu lah yang datang ke sini.

"Maaf kami telat, Mitsuru." Tetsu yang bicara duluan. Ia melirik Nagi seperti memberi isyarat untuk meminta maaf juga, yang sayangnya sudah pasti mustahil dilakukan olehnya.

Nagi menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Paling-paling dia baru sampai beberapa detik lalu."

"Hei, biar begini aku sudah sampai setengah jam lalu."

"Bodoh, mana mungkin kami percaya dengan bualanmu! "

Tetsu yang melihat keributan keduanya yang mungkin tidak akan berhenti jika tidak dihentikan dari sekarang pun akhirnya memotong adu argumen mereka. "Uh, aku pikir Yamato sudah menunggu kita di sana."

Nagi baru saja ingin berkata ia belum selesai bicara, tapi Mitsuru berusaha untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kekanakan mereka sejenak. "Kau tahu tempatnya, Tetsu?"

"Ah, sebelumnya aku sudah ke sana. Saat awal tahun baru."

Mitsuru dan Nagi terkejut bersamaan. Sepertinya ini laporan yang baru mereka dengar. Mitsuru mengawasi Tetsu dengan senyum menyeringai. "Aku baru tahu itu. Memangnya ada urusan apa kau ke sana?"

"Ah…" Tetsu seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya. "Kalian ingat saat kita disekap di dalam sel tahanan oleh Kyou—Akira Kagesa? Seluruh barang-barang kita diambil oleh mereka, kan? Di antara barang-barang itu ada pedang peninggalan keluargaku. Waktu itu Nagi dalam pengaruh rumput Hades dan gempa besar sedang terjadi, aku tidak sempat memungutnya. Saat mengevakuasi menara Asakusa dulu memang kita tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, tapi saat tahun baru kemarin Yamato mengirimiku kabar bahwa pedangku ditemukan, jadi aku pergi ke sana untuk mengambilnya."

Nagi menghela napas lega. "Aku pikir apa… Syukurlah pedang itu bisa ditemukan lagi."

"Tunggu. Nagi, kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu kepergian Tetsu? Bukankah kalian tinggal bersama?"

Keduanya memandang Mitsuru heran awalnya, kemudian Tetsu memberikannya senyum hangat sebagai balasan. "Aku memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri. Keluarga Saeki sudah sangat baik padaku, apalagi saat menginvestigasi Yozakurakai. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku melepaskan ikatanku dengan keluarga Saeki—aku sedang belajar untuk memasuki universitas."

Mitsuru ingat cerita Naoya dulu bahwa Nagi dan Tetsu tidak sempat menempuh jenjang universitas dan langsung masuk ke dalam TOKKOH. Ia jadi tersadar bahwa dua anak di depannya ini—yang enam tahun di bawahnya ini—masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahui kegelapan dalam TOKKOH.

"Tetsu 'kan cocok jadi guru." Nagi menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Jadi belajarlah yang benar di sana!"

"Kau tidak ikutan belajar di sana, Nagi?" Mitsuru bertanya dengan rasa penasaran, yang dengan salahnya dianggap Nagi sebagai ejekan.

"Pe-pengetahuanku sudah lebih dari cukup!" Nagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Ini membuat Mitsuru dan Tetsu tertawa kecil dengan tingkah lakunya. "Daripada berkutat dengan buku-buku berdebu di gedung besar itu lebih baik aku keliling dunia!"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya. Tidak heran saat disuruh mencari bukti-bukti kau tidak bisa menemukan barang satupun…"

"Berisik!" Semburat merah sudah memenuhi wajah Nagi. Mitsuru memang tahu betul bagaimana cara menekan anak berambut biru itu. Nagi berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, hah? Masih bermalas-malasan di sekitar Asakusa?"

Mitsuru terdiam sejenak. Benar juga. Tetsu dan Nagi berubah, begitupun dengannya. Mitsuru bukan lagi senior di TOKKOH yang selalu menggunakan jubah yang disematkan di pundak kirinya dan memerintahkan Nagi untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia juga bukan lagi orang yang menyiksa pemberontak agar mengaku bahwa mereka adalah pengkhianat Kaisar.

Ia Mitsuru. Mitsuru Fuwa.

"Yah, begitulah."

Mitsuru tersenyum simpul, membiarkan pembicaraan mereka mengambang. Nagi yang tidak memperhatikan detil seperti itupun kini beralih pada Tetsu untuk segera pergi ke gedung TOKKOH, sedangkan Tetsu masih memandangi Mitsuru dengan pandangan curiga, namun memilih untuk tidak menekannya.

Mungkin nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not by Much (but that is the first step)**

Yang dihadapan mereka bukanlah lagi menara Asakusa yang menjulang tinggi dengan 12 lantai ke atas dan 12 lantai ke bawah. Ini hanyalah sebuah gedung biasa yang mungkin hanya mencapai lima-enam lantai, namun gerbang pintu masuknya mengingatkan mereka pada menara yang dulu menjadi markas mereka.

Yamato sudah ada di depan saat mereka sampai. Ia masih saja memasang wajah kaku dengan seragam yang tidak tertekuk sama sekali. Satu hal yang membuat Mitsuru kesal saat melihatnya adalah tinggi anak itu sekarang sudah melebihinya. _Bagaimana bisa?_

"Akatsuki, Saeki, Fuwa… Aku sudah menunggu kalian."

"Yamato… Panggil aku Tetsu saja." Tetsu menghampiri teman sebayanya itu dan berhenti tepat beberapa langkah. "Tidak usah sungkan. Kita teman, kan?"

Petugas TOKKOH berambut hijau itu terdiam beberapa saat. Ia sempat mencuri lihat Nagi dan Mitsuru yang masih di belakang Tetsu. Akhirnya ia mulai bicara kembali, kali ini dengan suara kecil. "…Tetsu."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Tetsu tersenyum hangat. Entah ini hanya perasaan Mitsuru atau sekarang Tetsu sudah lebih banyak berekspresi dari sebelumnya?

Suara seseorang menahan tawa terdengar dari sebelahnya. Mitsuru menemukan Nagi yang berusaha menutupi mulutnya yang ingin tertawa tapi tidak berhasil. Sejenak ia tidak tahu apa yang Nagi tertawakan, tapi ia mulai mengerti saat muka Yamato memerah karena campuran antara _malu_ dan _kesal_.

"Ja-Jangan menertawaiku, Saeki!" Yamato menaikkan nada suaranya. Di lain sisi Nagi justru mengeluarkan tawanya terang-terangan dan meniru cara Yamato mengucapkan nama Tetsu yang terkesan malu-malu dan seperti wanita, cukup membuat urat-urat berkedut di kening petugas TOKKOH itu.

Merasa bahwa dirinya hanya sebagai penonton (dan bukan sebagai seorang senior yang lebih tua dari mereka bertiga), akhirnya Mitsuru memisahkan keduanya. "Oke oke. Bertengkarnya selesai dulu. Bukankah lebih baik kau menjamu kami, Yamato?"

Yamato mengangguk pelan dan memimpin jalan di depan. Ketiganya mengikuti setelahnya.

* * *

"Tidak banyak yang berubah, ya." Nagi sibuk mengamati sekeliling, Mitsuru setuju dengannya. Ini masih sama seperti markas tempat mereka mengabdi dulu. "Tetap sama dengan suasana mencekam dulu maksudku."

"Tapi mungkin kau akan menyadari perubahan drastisnya nanti, Nagi." Tetsu menanggapi dengan nada bercanda. Pundak Yamato sempat menegang sejenak, seperti tersentak dengan ucapan Tetsu, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun.

Mereka sampai pada kantin petugas TOKKOH. Saat itu tidak banyak orang di dalamnya dan Yamato menempati tempat yang kosong di ujung dekat jendela.

Jendela?

 _Ah, benar juga,_ pikir Mitsuru _. Ini sudah bukan penjara bawah tanah lagi._

"Silahkan duduk." Yamato mempersilakan, tiga kursi sudah tersedia untuk ketiganya duduki. Nagi mengambil inisiatif duluan, sepertinya ia sudah sedaritadi ingin duduk. Mitsuru dan Tetsu pun mengikutinya.

Belum ada beberapa detik setelah mereka menempati meja itu, tiba-tiba seorang petugas TOKKOH datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kidou- _san!_ " Sang polisi muda memanggil. "Anda membawa _warga sipil_ ke sini?"

Nagi memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis, membuat si petugas agak bergidik ngeri. Mitsuru hanya mengeluarkan senyum—yang dianggapnya manis, hanya saja yang dirasakan oleh pria malang itu adalah rasa ngeri yang berlipat ganda.

"Sepertinya kau harus belajar menghapal sejarah TOKKOH." Yamato menunjuk ketiganya. "Mereka adalah seniormu yang telah menguak tabir gelap sejarah TOKKOH."

Sang polisi terkejut, wajahnya memucat, dan suaranya sepertinya juga tercekat. "A-ah.. Be-begitu? Ma-maaf saya seenaknya mencap kalian warga sipil!"

"Tidak apa-apa," Tetsu tertawa kecil di sela-selanya. "Kami memang sudah menjadi warga sipil sekarang, jadi kau memang tidak salah."

"Ta-tapi tetap saja! Kalian pasti Tetsu Akatsuki-san, Nagi Saeki-san, dan Mitsuru Fuwa-san, kan?" Ia menunduk berkali-kali. "Kalian sangat hebat! Maafkan kelancanganku!"

"Hee.. Kenapa kau sampai tahu nama kami?" Tanya Mitsuru. Seingatnya mereka tidak semencolok itu untuk mudah diingat oleh seorang petugas TOKKOH yang kelihatannya masih _hijau_ ini.

"O-oh, itu karena—"

"Oi—" Yamato berusaha memotong namun orang ini lebih dulu berucap panjang lebar.

"Kidou-san selalu menceritakan sejarah kalian di sini! Kalian adalah orang-orang hebat yang selamanya akan selalu diingatnya! Kidou-san selalu mengingatkan kami untuk saling memahami dengan partner maupun sesama TOKKOH karena itulah hal yang dipelajarinya dari kalian! Dan Kidou-san juga—"

"Cukup sampai situ!" Yamato memukul meja mereka dengan tenaga berlebih. Wajahnya sudah memerah, lebih memerah dari yang sebelumnya. "Atau kau mau kupulangkan ke rumahmu?"

Orang itupun membungkukkan diri lagi. "Ma-maaf, Kidou-san! Maaf! Maafkan saya!"

"Sudah sudah. Maafkanlah dia, Yamato." Tetsu berusaha menghentikan pergerakan sang petugas yang tak kunjung berhenti meminta maaf. "Lagipula tidak ada hal jelek yang diungkapkannya, kan?"

"Tapi—" Yamato ingin membalas ucapannya, tapi ia tidak kunjung menemukannya. Ia menyerah. Sambil memejamkan mata, Yamato mulai menenangkan diri. "Baiklah. Sekarang pergilah."

Tidak perlu perintah dua kali untuk membuat petugas itu kabur.

* * *

Suasana tegang memenuhi meja ini. Nagi yang biasanya berinisiatif untuk mengganggu Yamato pun mendadak diam, Mitsuru pun juga sadar bahwa dirinya juga sama dengan Nagi. Tetsu mengawasi keadaan sekitar dan Yamato masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi… Apa yang berubah?"

Nagi memecah keheningan di sini. Seharusnya pertanyaan itu lebih ditunjukkan untuk Yamato, tapi si penanya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada saudara tak sedarahnya itu. Tetsu melirik Yamato sesaat dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk segera menjawab.

Yamato menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Semenjak komandan Kongou sudah _gugur,_ pemimpin TOKKOH diganti oleh bawahannya."

Begitu mendengar nama pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi di penjara ini, Tetsu dan Nagi teringat akan rumput Hades yang sudah menyesatkan komandan Kongou. Andai saja saat itu Mitsuru tidak membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Nagi, mereka berdua pasti sudah-

"Jika kalian memikirkan adanya kemungkinan ia bekerja sama dengan _Akira Kagesa_ , maka lebih baik simpan pikiran jelek itu." Yamato melanjutkan. "Ia telah mengubah sistem TOKKOH dengan mengusulkannya pada pemerintah. Sekarang fungsi TOKKOH bukan lagi sebagai pencari penentang Kaisar melainkan menjaga keteraturan masyarakat dan mencegah adanya kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh orang-orang radikal."

"Apa penjaranya masih ada di sini?" Nagi bertanya lagi. Mitsuru merasa ini menarik karena tidak biasanya Nagi mau memperpanjang pembicaraan dengan Yamato yang terkenal keras.

"Tetap ada. Tapi terpisah dari gedung ini."

"Sekarang tugasmu apa?"

Yamato tertegun sejenak. Ia melirik sekeliling kafetaria ini. Yamato sadar bahwa beberapa orang di sini sedang mengawasi obrolan ringan (jika membicarakan soal sistem kepolisian itu bisa dibilang ringan) mereka, dan para petugas itu masih payah dalam hal menyembunyikannya.

 _[Lagipula tidak ada hal jelek yang diungkapkannya, kan?]_

Benar, sekarang sudah berubah. Membicarakan hal seperti ini bukanlah hal tabu lagi di dalam TOKKOH. Yamato bukan lagi pencopet ulung yang dipungut oleh Kyouji dan mempercayai aturan pemerintah dengan buta. Ia Yamato Kidou, pria yang telah menghentikan Akira Kagesa sebelum ia menghancurkan Jepang lebih parah lagi.

"...Aku bertugas untuk menampung aspirasi masyarakat Asakusa."

 _Huh?_

Ketiganya melihat Yamato dengan mata terbelalak. Dalam sudut pandang rekan kerjanya dulu di TOKKOH adalah reaksi yang wajar jika mereka kaget, kan?

Dulu Yamato adalah orang yang memiliki keyakinan buta pada pemerintah dan kepolisian. Jika ada orang yang terduga sebagai pemberontak ia pasti tidak berpikir panjang dan langsung memaksanya mengaku saat itu juga entah dengan interogasi keras maupun penyiksaan terselubung.

Bukan cuma itu, ia juga sangat benci pada orang bangsawan yang berhati lemah dan hanya melakukan apa yang mereka anggap menyenangkan. Baginya itu egois, dan itulah kenapa Yamato sangat membenci Nagi dan Tetsu yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Saeki.

Ia sering menghina keduanya setiap mereka bertatap muka, bahkan ia sempat mengejek Nagi bahwa kakaknya, Naoya, adalah lelaki bodoh yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya, itu sebabnya ia mati gantung diri.

Tapi meski begitu, Yamato adalah lelaki yang berhati baik. Ia menolong gadis pedagang bunga dengan membeli banyak bunganya, ia juga sering menepuk kepala sang gadis di saat sedih, pernah juga ia menyelamatkan kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon.

Dan yang lebih baik dari semua itu-

Ia rela membunuh Kyouji Hashimoto- satu-satunya orang yang mengulurkan tangannya demi menariknya dari kesendirian dan penderitaan-demi menyelamatkan Tetsu, Nagi, dan Mitsuru.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Yamato gugup. Ia sedikit menyesali suaranya yang terasa panik barusan. "Memangnya ada yang aneh?"

Tetsu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Tidak. Itu... Keren."

"Hah?"

"Aku sempat kaget sedikit, sih." Mitsuru menggaruk rambut coklatnya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi apa yang dikatakan Tetsu benar."

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan orang." Ucap Tetsu lagi, kali ini dengan perasaan lega. "Dan aku pikir itu pekerjaan yang keren."

Yamato mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bawah. "Itu cuma pekerjaan biasa, kok. Berputar-putar mengelilingi Asakusa dan bicara dengan penduduk sekitar tentang keluhan apa yang mereka miliki pada pemerintahan sekarang. Jika ada yang benar-benar harus diubah, aku akan membuatkan laporannya untuk diserahkan pada komandan."

"Jadi kau lebih bisa bersosialisasi dengan banyak penduduk, ya? Tidak terbatas dengan _statusnya,_ maksudku." Nagi menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Ia tidak sadar jika posisi duduknya tegak sedaritadi.

Tetsu menduga akan terjadi adu mulut setelah Nagi melempar minyak pada pembicaraan ini, namun ternyata Yamato tidak menjawabnya dengan nada kesal sama sekali.

"Benar. Aku sempat mengunjungi keluarga bangsawan bersama dengan rekanku. Mereka orang yang baik dan mereka cukup senang dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada TOKKOH." Kerutan di kening Yamato saat ketiganya terkejut pun sudah hilang. "Tidak semua bangsawan itu menyebalkan, kurasa."

"Hm, baguslah kau bisa merubah pola pikir kolotmu itu."

"Lebih tepatnya _kau_ -lah yang masih kekanakan, Saeki."

Nagi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sekarang aku pun juga sibuk, tahu."

"Orang yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun sepertimu sibuk?" Balas Mitsuru dengan kepala mendongak ke atas dan senyum sinis muncul di wajahnya.

"Ugh, ya, aku memang tidak bekerja saat ini." Nagi berhenti sejenak. "Keluargaku tidak memperbolehkanku untuk bekerja lagi."

"Ah, jangan-jangan.." Tetsu memasang wajah sendu.

"Ya, Tetsu. Karena Naoya sudah tidak ada maka akulah penerus keluarga Saeki selanjutnya." Nagi memejamkan matanya sembari bersungut-sungut kesal. "Bayangkan saja setiap harinya aku harus menghadiri acara keluarga lain dan basa-basi. Belum lagi jika ada acara resmi yang seharusnya keluargaku datangi tapi justru hanya aku yang harus datang sendiri. Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Naoya begitu." Mitsuru meletakkan salah satu tangannya di bawah dagu dan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela seperti sedang menerawang. "Bertutur kata sopan, menjaga sikap perilaku, dan mengemban tanggung jawab yang besar. Sejujurnya aku bisa membayangkan itu pada Naoya, tapi bukan padamu, Nagi."

Di sudut lain Yamato mengangguk paham akan pernyataan Mitsuru. Ini membuat Nagi semakin bersungut.

"Iya, kan? Aku mana bisa mengerjakan hal yang paling membosankan begitu! Aku cuma ingin pergi keliling dunia dan pergi ke tempat yang kuinginkan tanpa ada yang melarangku!" Nagi terlihat berapi-api saat mengatakan hal itu, kemudian kepalanya tertunduk tiba-tiba dan ia berkata dengan suara kecil. "Seharusnya Naoya saja yang _begini_."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening lagi. Membicarakan Naoya sudah bukan lagi hal yang dihindari mereka, hanya saja pada konteks tertentu bisa saja berubah jadi tabu. Apalagi jika yang mengatakannya adalah Nagi.

"Nao.." Tetsu menunduk ke bawah, wajahnya terlihat sedih meski ia berusaha menutupinya dengan wajah tak berekspresi. Mitsuru yang biasanya menyegarkan suasana kembali pun tidak dapat menghibur siapapun di sana.

 _Sok sekali ia bersikap seperti senior lagi. Padahal dialah yang paling parah penyakitnya._

Naoya adalah orang yang penting bagi mereka. Mungkin Yamato hanya mengenalnya sebatas rekan sesama TOKKOH dulu, tapi ia mulai mengerti kenapa ketiganya menganggapnya penting.

Mitsuru pertama kali mengenalnya saat pemuda berambut ungu itu baru saja pindah ke asrama tempatnya tinggal. Kebetulan saat itu mereka berbagi kamar bersama.

Putra tertua keluarga Saeki itu terlihat sempurna. Namun di saat bersamaan terlihat pula kecacatannya. Ia berusaha untuk menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sialnya Mitsuru juga tidak berbeda dengannya.

Dalam satu sisi mereka sama. Naoya yang lelah dengan predikat 'anak serba bisa' dengan Mitsuru yang terus melanjutkan peran 'anak kedua dari keluarga bangsawan yang sudah runtuh'. Mereka sama-sama ingin bersikap apa adanya, namun tuntutan kehidupan tidak semudah itu.

Biasanya Mitsuru dapat menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naoya, tapi kali ini ia gagal. Naoya memutuskan untuk menjadi pahlawan di balik layar dengan nyawanya sebagai taruhan.

Mitsuru pikir ia bisa menjadi orang yang paling mengerti Naoya, namun kenyataannya Naoya mati tanpa memberikannya peringatan apapun. Jika yang didapat Nagi adalah jam tua dan Tetsu adalah stempel buatan sendiri, yang didapat Mitsuru adalah kegagalan.

Ia kesal. Sangat sangat kesal dengan ketidakberdayaannya. Ia tidak berbuat banyak dalam penyelidikan kematian Naoya, bahkan ia sempat menghalang-halangi mereka yang sedang berusaha.

 _Payah, pantas saja Naoya tidak mempercayakan apapun padamu-_

"Menangisi yang sudah berlalu tidak ada gunanya." Yamato menghentikan keheningan penuh duka di meja mereka. "Memangnya apa kalian? Calon petugas TOKKOH yang takut menyiksa orang?"

"A-.. Me-... Aku tidak menangis." Tetsu mengerutkan keningnya, wajah tanpa ekspresinya kembali lagi dalam sekejap.

"Kenyataan memang tidak, tapi secara mental iya." Yamato melepas topi yang digunakannya dan diletakkan di meja. "Terutama kau, Fuwa."

"Hah?"

"Aku memang tidak mengenal baik siapa Naoya Saeki itu. Tapi aku tahu ia berarti bagi kalian." Sesekali Yamato melirik Nagi yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. "Kalo bukan karena pengorbanannya, rumput Hades pasti sudah menghancurkan TOKKOH lebih jauh lagi."

"Lalu?" Mitsuru menatapnya dengan antusias. Terlalu senang melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Yamato.

"Aku pun juga bisa menyesalkan hal yang sama denganmu, Fuwa. Menghalangi Nagi dan Tetsu yang sedang mencari petunjuk dan terlalu percaya pada hukum hingga tidak menyadari bahwa penghancurnya tepat ada di sampingku." Suara Yamato tercekat, sadar akan pengucapan nama kecil kedua mantan musuhnya. "Tapi aku tidak. Yah, sedikit, tapi setelah itu aku tidak menyesalinya. Karena aku," Ada jeda. "Karena _kita_ sudah menyelsaikan apa yang dimulai oleh Naoya Saeki."

Keheningan terjadi lagi, tapi kali ini Mitsuru tidak membiarkannya bertahan lama.

"Melihat kalian yang berubah benar-benar membuatku kesal." Mitsuru berusaha menarik jubah yang mungkin bertengger di bahunya, hanya saja ia baru sadar bahwa jubah pendek itu sudah tidak ada. "Tapi pada akhirnya kalian masih sama, ya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Nagi.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang masih mengingat, masih menyesali _kebodohan_ Naoya." Mitsuru membiarkan tangannya mengambang. "Dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan hal itu, tapi dia sendiri yang akhirnya bertaruh pada Nagi dan Tetsu."

 _Malam itu Naoya terlihat pucat. Ia_ _ _yang baru pulang dari kediaman Meiichiro Ohkawa langsung mengganti bajunya dan berbaring di kasur._ Mitsuru pikir mungkin karena misinya hari ini yang menghabiskan tenaganya mengingat profesor terduga pemberontak itu merupakan ayah dari mantan partnernya yang terbunuh dua tahun lalu. Matanya terpejam, namun Mitsuru yakin ia tidak benar-benar tertidur._

 _"Kau sudah makan?" Mitsuru tidak melirik pemuda tersebut, tapi suaranya saat bertanya terdengar lembut._

 _"Hmm." Jawab Naoya tak yakin._

 _"Mau kubawakan?" Mitsuru bangkit dari tempatnya tidur. Ia melihat Naoya yang membelakanginya sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Tugasku hari ini sama sekali tidak melelahkan. Jadi kupikir membawakanmu makanan akan meregangkan ototku."_

 _"Kafetarianya 'kan dekat." Naoya membalikkan badannya, matanya sayu. "Tapi aku tidak lapar."_

 _"Bodoh. Ini bukan masalah lapar atau tidak." Mitsuru berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. "Aku tahu semua yang kau pikirkan."_

 _Pemuda rambut ungu itu tidak menjawab langsung. Ia tersenyum lembut perlahan, kemudian ia membalasnya. "Benar juga."_

 _"Jangan coba-coba menutupi sesuatu dariku." Mitsuru berhenti tepat di depan pintu, wajahnya berbalik menghadap Naoya yang masih mendekap di kasur dengan posisi sekarang terduduk. "Karena aku juga sama sepertimu."_

 _"Baik, baik." Ucap Naoya menyerah. Ia mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di kasurnya. "Apa hari ini kau mengerjai Nagi lagi?"_

 _"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Aku menjaga baik dia, lho. Kau percaya, kan?"_

 _"Barusan kau yang bilang untuk jangan coba-coba menutupi sesuatu." Naoya menyeringai, ini membuat Mitsuru sedikit ngeri. "Jangan terlalu sering mengerjainya, Mitsuru."_

 _"Ayolah, aku hanya mengajarinya untuk membentak dengan lebih keras. Kalau bisa pukul saja pemberontak itu sampai ia mengaku. Waktu interogasi yang seharusnya hanya 2 jam justru molor hingga 3 jam karena kelembekannya."_

 _"Nagi itu hatinya lembut." Sanggahnya._

 _"Itu juga berlaku buatku."_

 _Naoya menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kalian harus bisa saling bekerja sama. Siapa tahu ada keadaan di mana kalian harus saling mempercayai."_

 _"Hei, aku percaya padanya, Naoya. Ingat kalau aku selalu mengalah padanya dalam hal interogasi?"_

 _"Itu menyuruh." Naoya menekankan ucapannya._

 _"Tapi aku yakin ia mampu meskipun lama." Mitsuru ngotot, kedua tanganya berkacak pinggang. Ia bahkan hampir lupa untuk mengambilkan Naoya makanan dari kafetaria. "Sudah, aku ingin ke sana."_

 _"Aku percaya padamu, Mitsuru."_

 _Pintu sudah terbuka, Mitsuru pun sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Ia mendengar ucapan terakhir Naoya malam itu, tapi ia tidak melihat senyum Naoya yang terlihat getir dan amplop putih yang digenggamnya dengan tangan bergetar._

"Terkadang aku masih sering memimpikan malam itu, malam sebelum ia terbunuh. Mungkin jika aku menelaah ucapan terakhirnya dan melihat keraguannya, mungkin kematiannya tidak akan terjadi."

"Kyouji tetap akan berusaha membunuhnya." Nagi meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja dan menyatukannya. "Naoya sudah memperkirakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Seharusnya aku memaksanya untuk ikut makan ke kafetaria."

"Dengan logika begitu maka aku juga bersalah. Seharusnya aku mengecek keadaannya pagi itu." Tetsu menimpali. "Dan seharusnya aku lebih pandai lagi mengetahui maksud dari hadiah pemberian Naoya."

"Aku juga bodoh tidak tahu makna dibalik jam rusak darinya." Nagi mengiyakan. "Tapi yang dikatakan Yamato benar. Menyesali yang sudah terjadi tidak akan menghasilkan apapun."

"Kalian tidak paham juga." Mitsuru terlihat geram, tapi wajah main-mainnya masih terpasang. "Naoya mempercayakan kalian benda itu karena ia yakin kalian bisa menyelsaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi dia tidak mempercayaiku. Bicara apapun tidak, apalagi memberikan petunjuk-"

"Bagaimana dengan surat yang ada di laci mejamu?" Yamato memotong ucapannya. "Kudengar dari Aka-Tetsu, mereka menemukan surat peringatan dari Naoya di dalam laci mejamu."

"Hah?" Mitsuru terlihat keheranan. "Dia tidak menyerahkan apapun padaku. Dan perlu kau tahu, isi surat itu lebih tertuju untuk _mencurigaiku_."

[Nagi, Tetsu, tempat ini berbahaya. Cepat pergi!]

"Ah-" Tetsu seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. "Justru itulah kenapa Nao meletakkan surat itu di sana."

"Apa?"

"Dia ingin kau menjaga kami. Nao ingin kami lebih waspada dengan semua orang yang ada di sana. Nao meletakkan surat itu di lacimu karena ia ingin bilang kami berdua ada dalam bahaya padamu."

"Hentikan," Mitsuru menggelengkan kepala. "Itu cuma asumsi."

"Memang cuma asumsi, tapi kenapa kau melindungi kami?" Mata biru Nagi menatap kesedihan yang terpancar pada mata coklat Mitsuru dengan kesal. "Naoya tidak sebodoh itu untuk meletakkan surat misterius di laci orang yang ia curigai, kan? Memangnya sepalsu apa _persahabatan_ kalian selama ini?

Mitsuru merasa tertekan. Ia ingin memaki orang-orang di depannya ini, hanya saja ucapan Nagi yang terakhir menghentikan keiginannya.

 _Persahabatan?_

Mereka tidak menceritakan detail apa yang dirasakan masing-masing, mereka juga tidak saling memeluk ataupun menghibur di saat ada yang sedih. Hubungannya dan Naoya tidaklah sedalam itu.

 _Persahabatan?_

Mereka tidak berjalan beriringan dengan wajah penuh bahagia seperti Nagi dan Tetsu, mereka juga tidak segan-segan menyanggah perkataan yang lain jika memang mereka berbeda pendapat. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan tempat nomor satu di hati Naoya dan mungkin Naoya juga berpikir begitu. Memasukkan kata 'sahabat' di antara mereka berdua membuat Mitsuru sedikit tidak nyaman.

 _Persahabatan?_

Mereka bertemu di universitas dan saling membuka topeng masing-masing. Naoya yang kaku dan Mitsuru yang tanpa beban membuat keduanya dapat melihat perbedaan yang justru sebenarnya sama.

Meski tidak ingin bekerja di institusi pemerintah yang jelas-jelas memiliki peraturan ketat, Mitsuru tetap mengikuti ke mana Naoya pergi, bahkan ia menorehkan senyum sembari berharap hari-harinya nanti akan tetap sama menyenangkannya dengan sekarang.

Mitsuru hampir menyerah dan berniat untuk menghentikan aksi berbahaya Nagi dan Tetsu yang mencoba menguak misteri kematian Naoya, tapi ia jugalah yang diam-diam membebaskan kenalan Naoya yang tidak bersalah dari penjara. Andai ketahuan, Mitsuru pasti akan dianggap pengkhianat. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dipercayakan Naoya.

Mereka bukan sahabat-Mitsuru tidak berharap begitu-tapi suatu ikatan memang terjalin di antara mereka.

 _Dan aku rasa 'sahabat' tidak terlalu buruk._

"Sahabat, ya." Mitsuru mengulang ucapan Nagi. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Pikir apa?"

"Sahabat. Aku. Naoya."

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Kalian selalu bersama. Aku tidak pernah melihat Naoya sebahagia itu dengan orang lain selain aku. Meski sedikit, tapi Naoya sering membicarakanmu padaku. Ia bilang kau orang berharga baginya dan aku harus bisa menjalin pertemanan denganmu." Nagi mengingat-ingat hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai TOKKOH dan dipermalukan oleh Mitsuru di depan umum. "Aku iri padamu, tahu."

"Aku terharu mendengar ke-irian-mu padaku," Mitsuru memasang wajah tersedu-sedu. "Tapi Nona Chiyo yang membuatnya paling bahagia."

"Itukan dalam konteks cinta. Kalau sahabat kaulah yang membuatnya bahagia."

"Oh, jadi Nagi tahu soal cinta?" Mitsuru terkekeh, Nagi menjadi kesal dibuatnya.

"Be-berisik!" Nagi memukul meja dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Tetsu sedikit tertawa dan Yamato menggumam tentang betapa memalukannga Nagi.

Mitsuru tertawa paling keras saat itu. Rasanya beban yang dari dulu menghantui dan dikeluarkannya barusan sudah hilang di bawa angin. Naoya memang tidak memberikannya benda atau petunjuk atas perbuatannya, tapi Naoyalah yang mempercayakan anak-anak ini padanya.

Ia tidak tahu apa ia bisa menjaga mereka sampai nanti, ia juga tidak tahu apa luka hati mereka masing-masing bisa hilang di telan waktu, tapi Mitsuru yakin, yakin sekali, mereka pasti bisa melangkah maju.

Karena Naoya adalah pilar mereka.

 **End**

Jadi si penjual barang rongsok di pinggir danau Hyotan itu siapa?

Saya pikir 100% itu versi kakek2 Tetsu abis matanya sama merahnya. Kan asyik kalo di gamenya si kakek2 itu senyum sinis sambil bilang "Gw itu elu kalo udah tua"

Uugh masih banyak yang pengen di eksplor di dalem prison boys verse. Kaya apa yang ada di pikiran Tetsu pas hari-harinya di rumah sakit sebelum di adopsi sama kelurga Saeki, atau bikin cerita keadaan syoknya saat inget bapaknya bunuh emaknya, atau bisa juga cerita keseharian Nagi sama Mitsuru, atau Yamato sama Tetsu.

 _(Beneran deh kalo demen cerita dark-themed, mystery, escape game, dan sejarah, ini game harus dicoba! 100/10)_


End file.
